


Better Taste

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Heartbroken Jaskier, Jealousy, Yennefer and Jaskier make each other jealous, post-mountain, yknow as healthy foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier and Yennefer run into each other in a tavern post-mountain. Jaskier is heartbroken, Yennefer is angry, and both are a little bit jealous of the attention others are giving them.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 14





	Better Taste

_Her_ voice was the last one Jaskier had expected or wanted to hear. It cut right through his broken heart when he heard her, right behind him, “Well, well. The bardling without his keeper.”

Sighing, Jaskier spun in his seat to meet the violet eyes staring back at him, “Do you need something?” His words were harsh, biting. The last thing he wanted was to be needled by Yennefer of Vengerberg.

“Where is he?” She asked, sounding bored, still staring into Jaskier’s eyes.

Jaskier sucked in a sharp breath, “How should I know?” The ache in his chest throbbed painfully with the reminder of Geralt’s absence from his life.

Yennefer scoffed and rolled her eyes, “You’re practically his pet.”

“Well now I’m a stray,” Jaskier snapped back.

Yennefer gazed back at him consideringly, “So he dumped you.”

Jaskier grunted and spun back around in his seat, facing the bar, “You can go now.” Jaskier felt the heat of Yennefer’s body as she got closer to him and he glanced to his right to see her leaning against the bar. The barkeep approached and opened his mouth to speak before Yennefer quickly cut him off, “A bottle of whatever your best wine is.”

Accepting the offered bottle and a cup, Yennefer shot Jaskier a sharp look, “Follow me.”

And he did.

He wasn’t quite sure why he followed her, but there he was, and hour later, sitting across a table from Yennefer of Vengerberg, an empty bottle of wine between the two.

And even more shockingly, they were getting along.

Standing up unsteadily, Jaskier smiled down at Yennefer, “We need more wine!”

Yennefer raised her cup in salute and Jaskier turned around and walked carefully back to the bar. The barmaid behind the counter smiled sweetly at him as he approached so he leaned on the counter and fixed her with his most dazzling smile.

Some pretty words and a delicate kiss to the cheek later, Jaskier was strutting back to the table he was sharing with Yennefer, free bottle of wine in hand.

As he approached, Yennefer glared at him. Dismissing the expression on her face, Jaskier sat down happily and quickly refilled their cups, sliding Yennefer’s back across the table to her.

She was still glaring.

“So, you’ve moved on then.” Yennefer finally said, _still_ glaring.

Jaskier furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“From you’re stupid little crush on Geralt.”

Jaskier flinched when Yennefer spat out the name, “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Yennefer scoffed, “Don’t play ignorant, bard.”

“Afraid to say I’m not playing this time.”

Yennefer levelled him a withering look before picking up her cup and taking a drink. She slammed the cup back down on the table, making some of it slosh out, and stood up from the table.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked, feeling incredibly confused, as he watched her straighten out her dress.

“This wine is shit, I’m going to find some one with better…” Yennefer trailed off, glaring over his shoulder before finally finishing her sentence, “taste.”

Glancing behind him, Jaskier saw the barmaid from before staring at him from behind the bar. She waved when she saw him looking and he smiled back at her tightly. When Jaskier looked back to where Yennefer has stood, he found her missing. Looking around the tavern, he finally found her leaning over the shoulder of a well-dressed man sat across the room.

Dumbfounded, Jaskier took a large gulp of his glass of wine, frowning as he realized it was the same wine they had been drinking before.

Turning his attention back to Yennefer, he watched as she picked up the cup sat in front of the man and took a sip.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes as he felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. It was the same feeling he used to get when she would show up and redirect Geralt’s attention from him.

Odd.

There was no Geralt around to feel jealous over and the man she was apparently trying to seduce wasn’t really his type. Why would he be feeling jealousy?

Oh.

It was _Yennefer_. Humming to himself and taking another drink, Jaskier considered this new revelation. She certainly was beautiful, and they had been getting along rather well before she’d gotten mad at him. Hmmm… but why had she gotten so angry when things had been going so well?

Jaskier glanced back at the barmaid as he thought about Yennefer’s parting words about his _taste_.

 _Oh_.

She must have watched him flirting with the barmaid. Jaskier smiled, pleased that she had felt the same jealousy that was now pooling in his gut.

Jaskier stood slowly, his eyes following Yennefer’s movements as she traced patterns on the man’s chest from her seat in his lap. Jaskier let out a low growl.

Jaskier stalked over to the table, looming over the couple. Yennefer glanced up at him, a bored expression on her face, “Did you need something?”

Before he realized what he was doing, Jaskier reached out and grabbed Yennefer’s hand, yanking her out of the other man’s lap. The man in question let out a loud shout of protest but Jaskier ignored him, pulling Yennefer along behind him as he marched them up the stairs and to the room he’d rented for the night.

Once they’d entered the room Jaskier spun around quickly, pressing Yennefer up against the wall. She smirked up at him, “Is something the matter?”

Grinding his hips against Yennefer, he hissed at the friction on his hardness. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting across her own. “Do you want this?” he asked, his voice just a whisper.

Her eyes flashed, “Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t?”

“Answer the question.”

Wrapping her arms around Jaskier’s neck, she leaned into Jaskier before whispering back, “Yes.”

Jaskier wasted no time, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

Yennefer let out a loud moan as Jaskier gripped her thighs, hiking her up higher against the wall. She rolled her hips and Jaskier bit her lip in return before pulling back and raising an eyebrow, “So we’re doing this?”

“Stop talking bard, there are much better uses for your mouth.”

Jaskier spun around and walked over to the bed as he trailed kisses up her neck, dragging breathy sighs from her. Throwing her down on the bed he quickly crawled up her body and pressed a kiss to her mouth, “You mentioned something better I could be doing with my mouth?”

Yennefer smirked and put her hands on his shoulders, urging him back down her body, “It’s time to prove you’ve earned your reputation.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde


End file.
